the living diaper
by Darth vast
Summary: Luna suffers through a possession and is a naughty baby
1. prelude

prelude

in a small village in Japan a girl dabbles in dark Magic and brings something to life.

but it was a bad idea. not because it was incomplete. but because of what it was she brought to life. it had four tabs six inches of padding and baby blocks drawn on it.

yes she brought a diaper to life so now it can be unleashed

**midnight**

"the spell is cast"

said a girl who is wearing a pink onesie with a diaper so swollen with cum it sags to her knees

while a boy is staring blankly at the seals that put his soul in a diaper so he can make all the world into adult babies one orgasm at a time.

"Luna please get up" "don-wanna" "Luna one two--luna no your hands don't go there ah ah oh!" 'lulu wye'

it came as no surprise that ginny was unable to handle the nimble fingers of the somewhat smaller girl as she play with her clit and tender flesh but it was too late as Luna drove her finger deep inside the young first year girl so it is no surprise that her mouth and tongue

would drive ginny to orgasmic overloadluna had just gotten ginny weasly to cum to the point of making a white puddle on

the stonework of the ravenclaw dormroom floor as it finally stopped she was set by Luna and diapered then she and luna went down to the great hall...


	2. the living diaper chapter 2 Hogwarts

(I do not own hp or dxd universe's they are the property of there owe respective companies and all rights and profits go-to and belong to said party's thank you)

"Miss Weasley could you go get luna lovegood out of bed for me?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes headmaster Dumbledore." Ginny replied before going to the ravenclaw dorms.

**ravenclaw dorms**

"Luna time to get up. Please baby girl." She said to the pre-teen baby. "No don-wanna." Was the adorable sleepy response. "Luna i am going to count to 3 and if you are not up you will spend time over my knee. 1 2 --luna no your hands don't go there bad girl!" 'lulu wye.' Ginny was cut short by Luna springing up and tearing her clothes off before finger fucking her. ginny was unable to handle the nimble fingers of the somewhat smaller girl as she play with her clit and tender flesh moveing in and out. But it was too late as Luna drove her finger deep inside the young second year girl where she repeatedly hit the G spot. she then used her mouth and tongue to suck and tease her budding breasts' wich drove ginny to orgasm she the then got to work on Ginny's clit and proceeded to suck lick and bite at it, by the end of it Luna had just gotten ginny weasly to cum to the point of making a white puddle on the stonework of the ravenclaw dormroom floor.

As it finally stopped she was set upon by Luna and diapered then she and luna went down to the great hall...

**_timeskip try-wizord tornament_**

**in the great hall**

Harry Ron Hermione and there friend Akeno sat next to ginny in the great hall and ron could see her wet diaper because she was naked save a onesie.

It had traditional griffindor colors and a lion shaped pacifier clipped to it. but he can't think about it because he had to feed her.

You see when luna started Hogwarts she had brought a dangerous object with her now all girls in the school except Hermione (do to avoiding luna like a cat dose water.) and Akeno are pre-teen teen and adult babies. only the male staff and students were safe.

"ginny you need a change" ron said

"ok big bwuder mionee needs one to!" was ginny's innocent reply

"we have been over this she's a big girl" ron admonished before then proceeding to change her right there in the hall

**transfiguration**

ginny giggles at professor gremory as she coo's over luna, but Hermione got too close to luna's bag were the thing that started all of this hid it had fore tabs six inches of bulk and padding and baby blocks drawn it, it jumps out and takes advantage of her lack in panties to rap around her from behind and secure itself by the tapes wich were in the front because it wrapped around from under her.

Then produce a phatasmal cock and fuck the poor girl repeatedly to bring her to a mind regressing orgasm saging to her knees by the end of it.

**_time skip after Voldemort_**

Harry Potter is watching the news.

_and we have reports of young girls being diaperd and mentally regressed all over England._

_ while in America teens and young women have started to mother_

_the population of the country._

_also Japan has been seeing a rash of tentacle impregnations in wich the girls look to be in there early teens_

_some are__ saying__ that the world will be made of three kinds of girls._

_the littles,the tentacle slaves,and the mommys._

at this point harry turns off the tv and gets hermione up from her nap


End file.
